


【锤基】劳菲森家族的那只猫

by huaaa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, abo/猫化/
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaaa/pseuds/huaaa
Summary: “公爵大人，您的耳朵露出来了。”人人都知道laufeyson家族养了一只油光水滑的黑猫，又傲又懒，脖子上系着一根小小的黑领结，最喜欢的事就是抬着双孔雀石色的眼睛，优雅地在laufeyson领地四周巡视，颇有种贵族风范。和laufeyson公爵简直是一模一样。stark公爵评价道，如果不是怕冒犯的话，我早就想问问他到底是不是掌握了什么变成猫的秘术了。不得不说，猫比他可爱多了。据说laufeyson公爵听说了这句话之后，找人秘密放火烧了stark家族的酒窖，这就是另一回事儿了。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	【锤基】劳菲森家族的那只猫

**Author's Note:**

> “公爵大人，您的耳朵露出来了。”
> 
> 人人都知道laufeyson家族养了一只油光水滑的黑猫，又傲又懒，脖子上系着一根小小的黑领结，最喜欢的事就是抬着双孔雀石色的眼睛，优雅地在laufeyson领地四周巡视，颇有种贵族风范。
> 
> 和laufeyson公爵简直是一模一样。stark公爵评价道，如果不是怕冒犯的话，我早就想问问他到底是不是掌握了什么变成猫的秘术了。不得不说，猫比他可爱多了。
> 
> 据说laufeyson公爵听说了这句话之后，找人秘密放火烧了stark家族的酒窖，这就是另一回事儿了。

《劳菲森家族的那只猫》

锤基/abo/猫化/平民锤x贵族吸血鬼基/bug请屏蔽/为了满足自己恶趣味的产物  


“公爵大人，您的耳朵露出来了。”

人人都知道laufeyson家族养了一只油光水滑的黑猫，又傲又懒，脖子上系着一根小小的黑领结，最喜欢的事就是抬着双孔雀石色的眼睛，优雅地在laufeyson领地四周巡视，颇有种贵族风范。

和laufeyson公爵简直是一模一样。stark公爵评价道，如果不是怕冒犯的话，我早就想问问他到底是不是掌握了什么变成猫的秘术了。不得不说，猫比他可爱多了。

据说laufeyson公爵听说了这句话之后，找人秘密放火烧了stark家族的酒窖，这就是另一回事儿了。

————————————————

chapter1.

  
公元xxx年，吸血鬼大举入侵阿斯加德，短短几年，几乎占领了全部地区。人类成了最低级的存在，在吸血鬼统治的国土中艰难求生，沦为奴隶或血仆，苦苦等待着远方血猎的拯救。数目稀少而能力强大的吸血鬼自封爵位，在这众多吸血鬼贵族中，laufeyson和stark两大家族稳居最顶层，关系不冷不热，很好地维系了统治平衡。

loki laufeyson——即被stark公爵吐槽过的那位大人，此刻正面临着一个恐怖的处境。

他，作为一名举世无双智慧伟大的，前无古人后无来者的omega公爵大人，在外面浪的时候不小心打碎了最后一支alpha伪装剂。loki恨不得要将对面这个害他失手打碎抑制剂的罪魁祸首——一只愚蠢的阿拉斯加犬给撕成碎片，即便这只狗只有六个月大。

“嗷呜。”幼犬委屈地嚎了一声，然后便看到这个身形高挑衣冠楚楚的公爵大人双膝一软，回头便跑。喔，这是天性使然——自从几年前的他被那个人类巫师诅咒而会定期变成黑猫之后。loki脸色发白地将马扯来，靴子在马蹬上踩了好几下才翻身上去，黑色的猫耳从头发里钻了出来。

这怪不得别人——loki的个人旅行向来不会让侍从们跟的太近，因为他可以自己处理好几乎所有事情。纯白色的骏马在草原上疾驰数十里才停下，loki颇有些不爽地揪了揪自己的猫耳，那耳朵才又慢慢缩回去了。受到惊吓时他总是会不小心半猫化，这是一件极其丢面子的事。与此同时，随着体内alpha伪装剂的失效，他清晰地感到自己的信息素慢慢暴露出来。这种不安定感让他不大愉快，公爵大人只好摸出传唤枪，朝空中来了一枪。鲜红色在穹顶爆裂开来，半刻钟内就会有附近的亲卫赶来帮忙。

他在草地上坐下来，解下披风挡住过于刺眼的阳光，虽说实力令他并不惧怕太阳，但仍旧会浑身不舒服。这时他闻到了血腥味。

血腥味很淡，充斥着alpha的气息。刚刚重新“变回”omega的loki不自觉感到舒适，他抽抽鼻子，悄无声息地沿着气味跟过去。血味来自不远处的森林里，愈来愈浓，勾魂摄魄。

loki浑身的血都要躁动起来了。他深吸几口气压下莫名的感觉，皮靴在枯叶上踩踏发出嘎吱声。他这才看清楚了——那是一个人类，一个正在与野狮搏斗，浑身浴血的金发alpha 人类。

他饶有兴趣地抱臂看热闹，直到那个alpha杀死了比自己大两倍的野兽，才鼓掌走上前去，道：“勇猛。”

人类回头看了他一眼，海蓝色的眼睛登时如箭羽一般射//入loki的眸底深处，alpha的信息素猛烈袭来，又很快收了回去。thor随意擦了把脸上的鲜血，说：“omega就不要单独在外面呆着，挺危险的。”

loki但笑不语，眼睛眯着，翠绿色的光从里面映射出来。thor登时给这只omega的脸迷住了，他看对方不答话，只好讪讪笑了笑，将手里的锤子和木棍扔在地上，挠了挠头，又问：“你……迷路了吗？这儿吃得少，要不我给你打点野兔？”

alpha的本能让他下意识想要保护这只陌生又漂亮的omega，然而对面明显不大领情。loki理了下袖口，慢条斯理地开腔，说：“我不吃野兔。”他几乎要控制不住地尝尝这个单纯过头的alpha的血有多美味，可惜目前他有第二性别的劣势，不能轻举妄动。

thor愣了一下，还没开口，忽然听到一阵马蹄声向这里而来。loki意味深长地看了他一眼，眼睛里面溢着得意的神情，明显心情大好的样子，补充道：

“我只是想尝尝你有多好吃而已。——把这个人给我带走，顺便，给我一支alpha伪装剂和补充剂。”

很快有人上来将两个小瓶子递到他手中，loki取了其中一支，微微仰起头喝了，纤细的脖颈勾勒出一个脆弱的弧度，身上omega的气味渐渐消失，取而代之的是一股纯粹的alpha信息素气息。接着他用两根手指捻起另一个小瓶喝了下去，里面鲜红粘稠的液体散发出血腥味。thor这才反应过来他遇到了什么，一只罕见的omega吸血鬼，而且好像还是个贵族。

loki用指腹擦净嘴唇，招手示意，很快有几个吸血鬼冲上来，不费吹灰之力地将可怜的alpha五花大绑。thor才经历了一场恶战，浑身脱力，霎时脑子有点懵，很快就给压在地上不得动弹。

loki走近，蹲下来捏住他的下颔，端详着对方糊满鲜血的脖颈，略有些嫌恶地帮他用手帕清水擦干净了，露出古铜色的皮肤。他使劲儿将alpha的头抬起来，忍不住舔了舔唇，说：

“你该感到荣幸，你是我第一个忍不住想不经打理就要尝尝味道的人类。你将会是我最宠爱的血仆。”

然后他露出犬齿，俯身咬下，血液从破损处涌出来，甜美至极。

————————————————

chapter2.

不得不承认的是，laufeyson公爵是个嘴很挑的人，除去以他的口味专门制作的血液补充剂愿意食用之外，大多数人血他总是不屑一顾。但这回laufeyson公爵从野外带回来的那个人类血仆不一样，据说有了他的出现之后，laufeyson公爵甚至开始嫌弃起自己的补充剂来。每个人都抓耳挠腮，想要尝尝那只血仆的味道，可惜血仆的主人颇有些藏起来的意思，除去公爵本人和他的亲卫们，家族里的多数人甚至连这只血仆长啥样都不清楚。

此时此刻的laufeyson家族主宅。

loki无聊地侧躺在软榻上，将今天份的伪装剂喝了下去。这比吃饭还要寻常，他清楚地知道，一旦他的第二性别曝光，不仅仅是吸血鬼贵族的爵位会容易被觊觎，他本人的人身安全甚至会受到人类的威胁。他可以说是钻了个空子——没有人会想到asgard的laufeyson公爵是omega，更不可能有人刻意释放alpha信息素来攻击他，否则单单凭借alpha伪装剂，loki根本抗不过纯粹的alpha的天性压制。他索然无味地盯着玻璃杯里鲜红粘稠的血，懒洋洋问道：

“这是thor的？”

“不……不是的，大人，”身旁的女仆将头深深低下去，肩膀恐惧地颤抖，声音低到听不清，“前几天您取他的血取得太多了，再这样下去，thor会失血过多的，我们只好，只好将下面的人新送上来的血仆挑了最好的取血……”

“原来我的奴隶有权利替我挑血仆了？”loki睨了眼女孩，一只手托着腮，另一只手将玻璃杯倾斜，血液淅淅沥沥地洒在女孩的头顶上。他淡漠地将玻璃杯放到一边，赤脚下塌，披了件墨绿色的外衫，道：“把thor叫过来。回来那么多天有些忙，一直都只能和他的血见面，我还有些愧疚。”

thor很快被人带了上来。他带着手铐，换了身laufeyson家仆的衣服，身上的血污早就被洗净了，露出伤痕累累的皮肤，肌肉虬劲，肤色和loki形成了鲜明的对比。loki重新坐回软榻，居高临下地看着他，神色晦暗不明。

thor不大自然地看了公爵一眼，吸血鬼本就肤白，墨绿色更衬得这只omega有种令人躁动的诱人感。他明智地将这个想法压了下去，清了清嗓子，神色颇有些坚毅地开口：“叫我来干什么？”

loki饶有趣味地看他，因为是在自己家中，他潜意识并不避讳，坐得没个正形，几乎要露出大腿根来，说：“你不生气我无缘无故抓你做奴隶？”

“怎么无缘无故了？你不是喜欢我的味道吗？”thor这句话讲得颇有些歧义，他无所谓地耸肩：“这还真没什么，我一个人在外打猎反而吃了上顿没下顿，我为什么要生气？”

“倒是大人您，”说这话时thor笑了，眯着眼看上面那个镇定的公爵大人，道，“您闻起来味道也不错。”

loki第一次遇到敢公然调//戏他的平民，顿时噎了一下，脸上泛起薄红，微怒道：“……放肆！”

他从塌上站起来，表情复杂，欲言又止；可很快他发现这是在灭自己威风，于是又尽量使自己坐了回去，清清嗓子，拈起一旁的高脚杯，傲慢开腔：“你不知道你的命现在握在我手里？”

thor表情这才凝重了些，他心里大概有了个底，目前这只吸血鬼喜欢他的血，应该不会随便杀他，而他现在拥有这个贵族的第二性别的秘密，必要时刻可以以此为要挟，甚至……

“我知道，大人，”他说，举起被拷住的手示意，“抱歉冒犯，”他的脸上全无歉意，反而是一种自信而有恃无恐的神态，“高贵的，强大的，智慧的——omega公爵大人。”

loki越听越觉得不对劲，直到最后一句，脸倏地黑下来，手里的玻璃杯顿时裂成碎片，发出清脆的声音。“跪下。”他低哑着嗓子道，随后提高声调，“给我跪下！”

thor岿然不动。

“低劣卑贱的人类！”loki下意识用愤怒掩饰这种从小到大都没有过的强烈的危险感，脖子和脸涨得通红，他浑身alpha的气息开始不稳定，头顶猛然竖起了两只毛茸茸的黑色的耳朵，“跪下！kneel！”

thor瞳孔骤然一缩。

loki完全没有意识到发生了什么——惊怒使他毫无防备地半兽化了。他的耳朵竖得高高的，微微抽动着，手化成了软绵绵的猫掌，只有孔雀绿的眼底微微泛起红色，那是吸血鬼缺乏人血的症状。很快吸血鬼的饥饿感混杂着他的愤怒和恐惧涌了上来，他快步走下台阶，猛然朝僵立不动的人类扑过去，像一只捕食的猎豹。

……不过，这只猎豹实在是太诱人了一点。

loki狠狠将他的血仆压在地上，牙齿咬破对方才结痂的颈项的伤口，一片混乱中他全身仅有的外衫半褪下来，露出不算柔软的肩膀线条。猫耳蹭在thor的脸上，带来毛毛的触感。thor并没感到脖子有多疼，他知道这个人一次的进食量到不了要他命的程度。然而连续几天的过度失血依旧给他带来了负荷，thor脸色白了点，心里自暴自弃地想：

好像就这样给他咬死也不错。

几秒后这只omega才平静了些，从身下的thor的肩颈中抬起头，嘴角还沾着点血，他张了张嘴，还没说话，突然脑后一沉，被一只手又按了回去。

thor大逆不道地揪住他的一只耳朵，指腹摩挲了一下，说：“大人，您的耳朵露出来了。”

loki一惊，正打算攻击对方，突然一股强烈的alpha信息素钻进他的鼻子里去，他整个人正处在一个混乱至极的状态，猝不及防地闻了一大口，如thor所想，对方的alpha伪装剂瞬间崩溃。他忍不住加重了手中的力道，用自己的信息素压制住对方的动作，让这个可恶又可爱的吸血鬼继续趴在自己身上无法动弹，又问：“你是只能长出耳朵还是可以变成一整只猫？我有听说过传闻……”

thor显然是因美色误人而大意了。

一把匕首突然刺入他的小腹，thor吃痛，信息素一下收敛起来。loki惨白着脸从他身上爬起，将匕首抽出来，踢了他一脚，扯起嘴角说：“抱歉，我是吸血鬼贵族，还是比你们那些弱小的人类omega要强大几十倍的。你如果不想身下那玩意儿被我割了，就最好给我老实点。所有的事，如果你敢走漏风声，你的舌头就会被做成第二天餐桌上的酱猪舌。”

他的耳朵和猫掌慢慢地收了回去，高贵矜持的公爵大人最后狠狠剜了眼地上的人类，最终还是因为贪图他的血而不舍得下杀手。“来人，”他叫道，“把他拖出去止血，然后给我绑牢实了，再送进来。”

他不得不让这个对自己心怀不轨的alpha离他近些——现在无论主观还是客观上，让thor在自己眼皮子底下活动终究是更安全一些的。loki给自己又来了一支伪装剂，然后坐到桌边，开始处理起公务来。他不得不比原先更努力认真些——因为明天就是他化猫的那一天了，而猫爪无法处理公务。  


————————————————

chapter3.

“公爵大人这段时间很忙，你的任务是在他的屋子里好好呆几天，并照顾好他的黑猫。三餐会有人按时送进来，奉劝你最好别耍什么花招。门锁只有检验到公爵大人的指纹时才会被从里面打开，如果你办事不利，那你脖子上的玩意儿就会在毫秒内要了你的命。”

thor号大型毛虫被从门外扔进来，落在地上发出闷响。他龇牙咧嘴地扭了扭肩，但麻绳并没有给他面子。他像个死鱼一样在地上瘫了许久，冰冷的大理石地面慢慢被染上人类的体温。

thor觉得很不妙，他的肚子已经不疼了，但脑袋还是恍惚的。怎么会有这么好看的吸血鬼？他纳闷地想，不由自主地回忆那双耳朵的触感，下腹微紧，陷入了人生的迷茫之中。直到一只猫爪扣在他脸上，锐利的指甲划破了他的脸，他才猛然回神。

“嘿，……这是个什么玩意儿？”

一只黑猫。

thor想坐起来，他在地上挣扎了一会儿，抬头看见那只猫坐在距离他一两米的位置，头部微微抬着，孔雀绿的眼睛里满是傲慢，脖子上还系着一个小小的领结，灵气得很。thor看它这副样子觉得有些好笑，他喵喵喵了几声，哄道：

“喵喵，来帮我划个绳儿，好不好？”

猫看了他一眼，眼睛里的嘲讽清晰可见。thor怔愣了一下，确认了“没错这确实是一只会鄙视人的猫”之后，忍不住又道：“你不会真是那个啥公爵大人吧？”

猫：“……”

它优雅地转身，轻轻舔了舔自己的猫爪，将两只耳朵又打理了一遍。thor眯着眼看它动作不疾不徐，肩颈上有着漂亮的弧线。接着黑猫看着他不动了，几秒钟后，忽然一下钻进了thor的怀里。

thor下意识伸手想要抱住它，无奈双手被缚在身后不得动弹。黑猫把半边脸埋在柔软的布料中轻轻蹭了蹭，动作不自禁有点儿撒娇的意味。thor叹了口气，说：“你不松开我，我怎么抱你呀。”

黑猫不动了，他抬起头直直地盯着thor海蓝色的眼睛，好像在认真地思考。thor见有戏，连忙腼腆地笑了一下，尽量使自己的微笑单纯又无害，说：“之前小动物们都喜欢被我抱着，我很会的。”

黑猫扭头跳到thor的脸上，居高临下地看着他，漂亮的眼睛上下仔细打量。直到thor的笑容几乎要僵了，它才不情不愿地钻到他的身后去，手起爪落，切断了绑住双手的绳子。

thor微微用力，将全身的绳子都扯了下来。他还没来得及做出下一个动作，黑猫就剜了他一眼，似乎是在警告什么。他从善如流地把猫抱进怀里捋着油光水滑的毛，指腹偶尔蹭过它的下巴熟练地安抚。黑猫的喉咙里发出舒服的呼噜声，绷紧的肌肉一点点软下来，很满意thor的服务。

血仆的第二用途。loki懒洋洋地想着，猫的天性在一瞬间发挥得淋漓尽致，全身软成了一滩水任君抚摸，很快意识就开始迷迷糊糊，仿佛终于找到了猫生的意义。thor瞥了眼loki常睡的软榻——那附近并没有什么alpha伪装剂的影子。他这才确定了公爵大人化猫那天是不会服用伪装剂的，索性慢慢释放出了自己的信息素，颇有些针对性地向快要睡着的黑猫侵袭而去。

与此同时他放轻了力度，眯着双眼，悄声道：“大人，我的服务怎样？”

alpha的信息素顺着空气钻进黑猫的鼻子里去。今天loki出奇地不想出门巡视自己的领地，只想呆在这只血仆的怀中好好睡一觉。前夜的过度工作令它精神疲惫不堪，而猫化后本就不太灵敏的omega嗅觉甚至没有闻到刻意掩藏住的alpha信息素气味。很快它就满意地睡着了，整只猫蜷成一团毛球，安静地在thor怀中落了窝。先不说别的——至少，thor的撸猫手法深深地俘获了loki的心。

thor回想了一下方才这猫耻高气昂的傲娇样儿，顿时有些哭笑不得。他单手托着不算大的猫从地上爬起来，四处转了转，直到找到在一旁的暗门。暗门打开后才是loki的卧房，屋子里没有别的光源，只能凭借床头不刺眼的夜明珠的光打量这张可以睡得下七八个人的豪华大床。

一股有些熟悉的omega气息隐隐从床单上传来。thor轻轻捏了捏黑猫的耳朵，自言自语道：“如果我把你的伪装剂都藏起来了，你这样的人还敢出门去吗？——多数人类本就痛恨吸血鬼，再加上你的脸蛋儿和身份，就算再能忍信息素压制也估计不是对手吧。”

loki在他怀里迷迷糊糊地喵了一声。thor加大了自己信息素里安抚的力度，眼底晦暗不明，最后把猫轻轻放到床上，自己一个人出了暗室。

————————————————

chapter4.

因为thor信息素的影响，loki这一觉睡得很不错，他梦见自己呆在一个大暖炉边上，常年冰凉的皮肤慢慢染上温度。接着他闻到了自己喜欢的香味，不禁抽了抽鼻子，整个人泛着一股餍足的愉悦感。实话说，每个月三天的猫化时间总是他最放纵的时刻，因为不需要喝伪装剂的缘故，身体本有的omega信息素可以随意无压力地释放，这种自身而心的轻松是他人形之时完全不可能想象的事。他知道自己的发//情//期抑制不了多长时间了，但他依旧还没有找到可以全身心信任的alpha。loki猫趴在自己的床上迷迷糊糊地打了几个滚，爪子不小心勾上了被单的金边线头，再下意识一扯，猛然从床边掉了下来。

掉下去的那一瞬间他就醒了。loki惊慌地喵了一声，他的床是个挑高设计，虽说猫擅长自高处跳下去，但那也仅限是在准备好的时候，更何况他的床因为主人无时无刻不要散发高贵气质的想法，而高得可以将一只成年吸血鬼摔得头昏眼花呢。

没错——事实上，睡姿总是不那么老实的laufeyson公爵大人在平时也喜欢从床上掉下去。

猫还没落地，就被一只手轻轻托住了。thor压了压力气，将黑猫放回地面，这才松了口气，笑道：“睡觉时都不老实。”

loki：“？？？”

他几乎要忍不住化成人形将这个不知天高地厚的血仆狠狠教训一顿，让人类体会被吸干鲜血的滋味。于是他转过身给了thor一个矜傲的背影，说什么也不愿意扭回头了。“哎，你别生气，我就随便说说，”thor试图将猫头掰回来，颇有些不着调地继续，“我又没有直接说你蠢，怎么就那么容易生气呢？你平时也这样不会被其他贵族仇视吗？”

loki心底冷笑道，我可是laufeyson公爵，他们仇视我，又能拿我怎么样？他抖了抖耳朵，还没有做出“嘲讽鄙视”的表情回过头去，整只猫又被拎着脖子提起来，直到他完完全全对上那双大海一样的眼睛。thor使用暴力手段将黑猫制服，接着又从那堆还没处理的绳子中捡了根长的，捆住那四只猫爪，才拍了拍一身的灰尘，满意道：“好了。”

loki目前被捆住的动作简直是史无前例的屈辱。他发誓，他一定要将这个血仆用最残酷的刑罚处死。但他目前没什么时间去想该用哪种刑罚，因为thor的刑罚比他来得早了些。alpha的信息素不加掩饰地袭来，黑猫的瞳孔骤然一缩，顿时停住了挣扎的动作。thor用一只手蹭着不能动的小肉垫，说：“你平时也这么可爱就好了。”他可是深深地记得那捅肾的一刀子，猝不及防，差点要害他在美色身下送了命。引虎入室的公爵大人对thor猜出他的身份丝毫不吃惊，但空气中弥漫的压制感让他浑身肌肉绷紧。omega天性的臣服欲开始叫嚣，漂亮的绿眼睛里开始弥漫上一层水雾来。

thor继续他的刑罚。他轻轻抚了抚黑猫的背脊，状似漫不经心地说：“对了，我还要报您莫名其妙就把我当成您的血仆的仇呢。人类可是有人权的，”他使自己信息素的气味更浓郁了些，“我该怎么惩罚您呢，公爵大人？”

黑猫懂得审时度势，他彻底怂了，眼睛里出现了祈求的神色。thor这才笑了，非常没心眼儿地将黑猫重新抱进怀里去，捋着它有点儿乱了的毛。冰冷的体温被人类掌心的热度灼伤，loki生无可恋地挣扎了最后一下，然后装死，不动了。thor将猫抱着开始在这个偌大的宫殿里溜达，甚至将暗室的床头柜都翻了翻，评价道：“您多大了，怎么床头连个避//孕//套都没？不会还没有过性//生//活吧？”

黑猫有气无力地翻了个白眼。

“嘿，瞧瞧，猫都会翻白眼了，”thor用食指戳戳它软软的脸，还没来得及缩回去，就被某只吸血鬼黑猫咬住了。猫的牙齿并没有人形时好用，loki抬着头费力地啃了半晌才将对方的食指咬破，然后伸出舌头开始毫不畏惧地品尝起自己的血仆来。

thor也不恼，甚至又塞了一根手指进来，蹭着黑猫的舌尖。loki之前猫化时从没有进食过；一方面是他变成猫的身体并不容易饿，基本可以轻松地撑过三天；另一方面也是他有意不让其他人知道他是猫的事实，害怕有人发现laufeyson家的吸血猫有古怪。他轻轻舔着流血的指尖，一见钟情的味道顿时席卷味蕾，化成一股热流涌进胃里去。他浑身暖洋洋的，也懒得去管thor作乱的手指，直到发现视角开始慢慢地变化，才猛然察觉起不对劲来。

他看见thor眼中自己的身影，顿时全身僵住，甚至忘记了攻击。

目前的场景十分尴尬，人类血仆将全//裸的高贵吸血鬼压在床上，吸血鬼的手脚被一块儿绑在身前不得动弹，口中还含着alpha沾满血和唾液的两根手指，这气氛怎么看怎么暧昧。

————————————————

chapter5.

登时空气安静了几秒。loki的双眼猛然瞪大了，他深吸了口气，刚要叫人，就被一只胳膊卡住脖子，狠狠按进了床里去。thor的眼神沉得吓人，绳子因弹力不足而断裂开来，惊慌的公爵大人屈膝攻击，另一只手扯来一边的盖被将身上遮住，脑袋中一团乱麻。他从来不知道在猫化时食用人血会提前化回人形，此时此刻伪装剂还在暗室之外，如果他的血仆胆子再大那么一点儿，估计他就要贞//洁不保了。

他愤怒地挣扎了一下，从枕头下抽出了一把匕首。thor另一只手扣住他攥刀的腕部，嘴唇轻轻覆上去蹭了蹭，信息素有意无意地显露出性//暗//示的意味来。“你疯了！”loki恨恨道，“现在你离开这里，我还可以考虑给你留个全尸——”

原来他的血仆胆子确实可以再大那么一点儿。“被五马分尸我也懒得管，”thor利用力量优势强行将碍眼的盖被扯开，第一次尝试了居高临下地看着既高贵又优雅的吸血鬼猫咪的快//感，问：“有体会过被人这样低视的滋味吗？”

吸血鬼青白的脸色泛起薄红，属于自己的信息素在alpha的影响下暴躁得快要沸腾，顿时两只猫耳朵又从头发里钻了出来。晶莹白皙的胸膛暴露在阴暗的卧房之中，绿色的瞳孔似乎更亮了。thor的呼吸粗重了几分，他撕开被单将loki的手重新绑上床头，然后左手掐开对方的嘴，右手两根指头又插//进了温热的口腔中，轻轻搔弄着柔软敏//感的舌面和上颚，脸贴得极近，说：“公爵大人，您的耳朵又露出来了，需不需要卑劣的血仆为您好好打理一下？”

loki发誓，他从没想过有一天会被一个血仆如此对待。早知今日，他当初就不应该嘴馋将人带回家中去，谁会知道对方令人毛骨悚然的恶趣味心理呢。他口齿不清地“呜呜”了几声，想要咬下去却因对方的力道合不拢嘴，thor权当他答应了，将沾着唾液的手从对方嘴里抽出来，轻轻捏了捏一只黑色的耳朵，自己则低头将唇覆上去，舌尖长驱直入。loki实在是很像一只猫。从未真正经历过发//情//期的他敏//感的过分，无法呼吸的窒息感席卷而来，带着浓烈的alpha颇具攻击性的气息很快令他浑身发软。接吻好像能将人类的体温传到他的四肢百骸之中似的，信息素交融之下，每个细胞都在欣喜地呻//吟。这种感觉有点像昨天被对方抱着时的样子；充满了他拉不下脸去索求却又喜欢得紧的强烈安全感与保障感。

夜明珠慢慢暗了下来。

次日，每次都要三天才出门的公爵大人披着身不大得体的长衫轻飘飘地开了门，在大群亲卫的众目睽睽之下，将吃饱喝足的血仆扔了出来。

thor冲着“砰”地关上的大门，抹了把脸上的灰尘，笑得眼睛里直冒着粉红色的泡泡。他的肩上出现了一个新的伤口，那是大清早腰酸背痛的公爵一怒之下的早餐的遗留产物。他淡定地从地上爬起来，打听了一遍附近卖宠物玩具的小铺，便大摇大摆地出了门。亲卫面面相觑，竟是一时间无人敢去拦他。傍晚时他才回了laufeyson主宅，拎着一大包的小玩意儿钻进了loki的屋中。

“我不介意再加个餐，”loki看见那些东西是啥时就已经要炸了，他强自镇定地从软榻上伸出一只脚，踹飞了一根逗猫棒，额头上冒着青筋。今天他即将出席一场重要的高层会议，穿了一套纯黑色的礼服，衣领的风纪扣几乎要遮住棱角鲜明的喉结。thor站在他身边将熨帖平整的袖口一点点褪上去，露出白皙的手臂来，突兀道：“我走的时候，你没喝伪装剂？”

“伪装剂？伪装剂还有用吗？”loki冷笑，折下他的立领将后颈的咬痕暴露出来：“我花了一天的时间在身上喷各种香水，还是遮不住你的味儿，你还好意思说这回事？”他正为晚上的会议发愁，恰逢不知好歹的血仆公然撞上枪口，“thor，你听着，昨晚看在你服侍的不错的份上就算了，如果再有下次……”

“你就给我生一个混血好了。”thor丝毫不惧，手掌贴上对方冰凉的皮肤，接话道。“公爵大人会觉得和一个人类结合挺有损颜面吗？”

loki登时噎住了。他抽回手，将衣领重新整理好，微微抬起下颔，思索了一会儿：“难道不是？”

thor不怒反笑，他迎上对方的目光，盯着那双孔雀绿的双眼，然后攥住laufeyson公爵收回去的手，轻轻在手背印下一吻：“昨晚有位omega大人，边跪在我面前边求我捅进生//殖//腔里去，叫得声音几乎整栋屋子都能听见，没想到早上起来就用吊无情了，”他眯起眼睛看对方强行镇定的脸色，继续道，“他还说，你要不要亲亲我的耳……”

“enough！”loki蹭地站了起来，脸上的表情支离破碎，宣告战争失败。

————————————————

chapter6.

咱也不敢多说，咱也不敢问，咱只知道公爵大人和他带回来的野男人好上了，而且还是下面那个。laufeyson大人是个omega的事传得满城风雨，他和人类结合的故事被阿斯加德的吸血鬼改编成了各种各样风花雪月的版本，并且在各地上演话剧。听说主笔是阿斯加德第二大贵族tony stark大人，这位公爵在听闻此事以后不仅没有趁机打压laufeyson家族，还隐隐有保护的意思。

几年后stark家族来了个半人半吸血鬼的小男孩儿名叫peter，父亲不明（不过谁都清楚），母亲是个法力高强的人类巫师，听说还曾经将一只吸血鬼变成猫过。（阿斯加德的吸血鬼听说了此事惊慌了好一阵子，但因无实锤而当做谣言渐渐平息下去了。）peter很喜欢说话，曾经在众人面前絮絮叨叨地说过许多故事。这其中就包括他在森林里和父母走丢之后遇到了一只野狮，有个金发人类上前搭救，最后他成功逃脱，捡回一条命的故事。

loki枕着手躺在榻上读完了这条情报，终于将一切事情都串了起来。thor的地位得到提升，目前是laufeyson公爵唯一的管家。loki把情报卷扔进他怀里，笑道：“滥好人，你不怕那时候真出了什么意外被那只畜生反杀了？”

“其实看那孩子跑了的时候我就后悔了，”thor将情报大致浏览了一遍，走上前去俯身吻他，“但后来你因为我受伤而跟了过来，看到你的脸那一刻我就不后悔了。我当时就在想——要是这样一个漂亮的omega归我，那被狮子咬掉半条手臂也不能后悔啊。”

loki微微张开双唇任他舔吻，避重就轻，被对方这几句情话给撩得有些僵，含糊不清道：“明天我化猫。”

“好，我一定将laufeyson家族最高贵优雅的黑猫先生服侍妥当。”

至于为什么loki laufeyson会同意人类的爱抚，也许就是因为那天他撸猫的手法深得吸血鬼的心吧。

-end.


End file.
